


[podfic] Dominance

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dominance, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Written for a prompt on the DA kmeme. Elven physiology differs from human in a way not immediately visible; they knot during sex. Original prompt is here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/7357.html?thread=26909117#t26909117





	[podfic] Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274954) by [canaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa). 



**Fic** : Dominance 

**Author** : canaa

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 15:16

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 13,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bd2xx3bz5i9g2jl/canaa%20-%20Dominance%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/vl0aoceo)


End file.
